Devotion: A Middle-Earth Love Story
by MaerwenVanlanthiriel
Summary: When best friends Isobel and Madeleine find themselves lost in a land that is not their own, they must find a way to survive without modern conveniences while managing their growing affections for two very handsome Middle Earthlings. During their adventures they find not only true love, but also themselves. LegolasxOC & AragornxOC. Rating may change later. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Devotion: A Middle-Earth Love Story**

**WARNING: mature content, language etc. Reader discretion advised. ;) xoxo**

**Please R&R thanks. The more reviews we get the faster we will update!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Mr. Tolkien's awsome charas or story (but we wish we did, lol!) However, Maddie & Izzy are our original creations :)**

**CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNINGS**

* * *

"OMG," said Madeleine, flipping her glossy golden-chestnut hair over her slender shoulders. "I hate Wyland's class SOOOOOOO much!"

"Like, tell me about it," Isobel replied, her amber-emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "And what is with this stupid book we have to read.

"I know, right?!" Madeleine said crossly, pouting her full lips, which made her look like a prettier version of Angelina Jolie. "What idiot tries to make a book adaption of this brilliant movies."

"I mean," said Isobel, "the movies were hella long, but the book it, like, hella longer."

"I know, write?!"

They arrived at Madeleine's house (it was after school). As they enetered the home they spotted themselves in the hall mirror.

Resplendent in their artfully-rumpled, costomised school uniforms, the girls were best friends, whose mothers had met in the hospital when they were pregnant. They were born in the same minute, though Madeleine was older by two seconds. Although they had been born at virtually the same time, they could not have looked more different, though both were equally dazzling.

Madeleine had thick, lucious, chestnut waves of hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. Her sun-kissed skin was blemish free, and tbough she didn't need makeup, she wore it anyway (she had low self-esteem). Her gold-green eyes were arresting and framed by thick dark lashes that gave her an innocent visage.

Isobel, on the other hand, had skin the colour of smooth, white marble, contrasting perfectly with her dark amber orbs. Her hair was the colour of burnished wheat, and tumbled about her shoulders in glorious ringlets of pure dpun gold. Unfortunately her beauty was marred by a tiny scar on her lower lip that was the result of a traumatic childhood experience (AN: Moar on dis l8r!)

With some difficulty, they tore their piercing gazes away from the mirror and went upstairs to Madeleine's immaculate, pink quarters. Isobel loved Madeleine's room, particularly her gigantic wardrobe, full of the latest fashions from New York, Milan, and Paree. As well as a birthday, the girls shared a dress size and they went to work stripping of their constricting uniforms and dressing to the nines. Madeleiene wore black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder that bore her toned midriff with a motif proudly proclaiming she was a "Slytherin Princess". Isobel wore a tartan pink miniskirt with a lilac tanktop, which demurely revealed a small amount of her lacy black brassiere (though this did not make her appear slutty in the least). (Also, despite their slim figures, both girls were size E, though they didn't expereince any back pain, and all their numerous school gurlfriends were totally jealous of their enormous perky breasts.)

All of a sudden, Isobel gasped delicately. "Did you see that?" she whispered. "Somthing totally moved in the back of your closet!"  
"Don't be silly, Isobel," Madeleine exclaimed in her dulcet tones. Seeing the fear behind her best friend's expressive golden eyes, Madeleine sighed daintily. "If your so worried about it, I'll go check it out."

"No, don't -" Isobel began, but despite her best protests, Madeleine stepped gracefully into the enormous wardrobe, disappearing into the dark depths. Isobel waited for what seemes an eternity, and when her friend did not reemerge, she summoned her courage and followed.

Suddenly, the floor gave way beneath her feet and she was falling...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please let us know! Constructive criticism appreciated! xx **

**(PS this is our first story. Be nice or we won't update)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Thanks guys for all the reviews (no reviews D:) we'd really like to improve our writing, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK**

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned these charas, they would be nakie in our kitchen, serving us baked goods (they'd be allowed to wear an apron for the safety of their manhoods)**

**CHAPTER TWO: FIRST-SIGHT**

* * *

Isobel's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a handsome face gazing down upon her in concern. (AN: AND LUST LOL xo) "Are you injured my lady?" he asked in a voice like heavy, manly,liquid silver. His skin was like carved alabastor, save for the crease between his concerned, perfectly formed eyebrows. "A lady as fair as yourself should not be travelling alone."

Due to her selfless nature, Isobel remebered her friend Madeleine was lost in this strange place as well. "Madeleine!" she gasped. "Have you seen my friend? She was long dark hair and soulfull eyes (they change colour)..."

"My friend is administereing aid to yours, as we speak, lady."

"Thank Christ!" Isobel swore.

"Um, of whom do you speak?" the golden man's brows furrowed further.

Ignoring his honeyed query, Isobel started to sit up - and gasped! She observed that his ears tapered into delicate points that emerged through his silky braided locks of flaxen.

Gently but firmly, he placed a soft hand on her bare shoulder. "Do not rise, my lady. You may as yet be unwell. Rest, recover, and I shall watch over you and see that no harm befalls you."

Comforted by his words, Isobel curled up on her side, excentuating her cleavage (to which the handsome man chivalrously averted his eyes, with great effort)

As she began to drift off, Isobel realised she did not now saviour's name. "Ser," she said softly. "I fear I do not know your name."

"Legolas, sweet lady," he said gently, sweeping a stray coppery ringlet from her smooth forehead. "I am Legolas, if it please you. And what do you call yourself?"

"I'm Isobel."

"Isobel." Though she had closed her arresting eyes, she could here the smile behind his words. "In the language of our people, you are _Eruwaedhiel_..."

With a smile on her (slightly, very slightly) mutilated lips, Isobel drifted off, with the sound of her new name resonating in her delicate skull. _Eruwaedhiel, Eruwaedhiel, Eruwaedhiel..._

* * *

**So short, guys, because no one reviewed and we are not feeling the love :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Desire**

**Oh wow, guys, thanks for the kind reviews! Some were a little critical, but that's okay! We are learning :) We appreciate constructive criticism! Special thanks to Legolasgirl69 and Charlotte for your thoughtful critiques ;) xoxo And "Steph", sorry you don't appreciate our writing - but our characters are NOT reflections on us, and are TOTALLY original! (Neither of our breasts are E cups, for instance)**

**So, sorry for ending on a negative note: on with the story!**

* * *

As Legolas gazed tenderly upon his lovely new slumbering acquaintance, a similar scene was unfolding not ten feet away.

Madeleine stirred slightly, her long lashes trembling like ebony butterflies. Above her, a tall, broad-shouldered figure crouched swiftly beside the delicate girl lying prone in the grass.

"Ow," Madeleine murmured softly, eyes fluttering open. She gasped upon seeing a dark shape enter her vision, and made to sit up.

"Do not rise, my lady. We do not yet know the extent of you're injuries." A deep melodious voice floated down into Madeleine's ears as if carried on manly angelic wings. She realised that the sound originated from the figure standing above her, and immediately her fears were assuaged. Surely such heavenly tones could not have come from anyone who meant her harm?

"Who... who are you?" She breathed, voluptuous chest heaving (demurely).

"You may call me Strider. May I be so bold as to ask the same of you?"

"Of course. I'm Madeleine. And thank you for watching over me, Strider." Was it just her imagination, or did the man's ruggedly handsome visage go slightly crimson?

"It was no trouble. I could not have borne the thought of you lying here at the mercy of brigands and highwaymen looking to plunder your virtue." Looking slightly bewildered, he continued on. "And you need not translate you name into the common tongue, my lady Minastauriel. I am eloquent in the language of your people."

"My people?" Madeleine's smooth forehead crinkled attractively. Ignoring her, Strider continued on. "Pray, what are three young elven maidens like yourself doing so far from civilization?"

"Three? You mean Isobel's here!? And -?" Then she registered the remainder of his words. "Wait... elven?"

With dawning realization (quickly dawning, since she had a very high IQ of 210), Madeleine reached a slender, trembling hand to her ear - and gasped. The tips of her dainty hearing devices - once the shape of perfectly smooth, rounded seashells - were now... pointed!

* * *

**Ooh, twist! Sorry for another cliff hanger! Just kidding, we love being sadistic haha. Remember to review, guys, or no updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter up! Sorry it's so short guys but we really thought that Leggy deserved a whole chapter devoted to his deep thoughts. ;)**

**Legolas: What are you two slatterns doing to my character!?**

**M & E: STFU Leggy, get back in your box ;) *manhandles Leggy back into the cupboard***

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own :(**

* * *

Chapter 4: Idolatry

Legolas POV

Legolas had lived for over three thousand years, and yet in all that time he had never beheld such beauty as that which now lay before him.

The young woman sleeping peacefully beneath his watchful gaze had hair the color of red-hot gold forged in the very fires of Mount Doom. But despite this, her face contained an innocent purity that contrasted with her flaming tresses. Her skin was as white and fresh as newly plowed snow and her figure was svelt and graceful, more so than any other elven women he had ever seen. Though her eyes were closed, he vividly recalled the intensity with which her emerald gaze bore into his very soul.

Such a fair maiden (for she could be nothing else than a maiden, what with the purity that radiated from her invisible pores) would normally be snobbish and conceited, however, from the short conversation that Legolas had had the honor - nay the privilege - of sharing with her, Isobel was clearly far from up herself.

Legolas found that he could wait for this "Isobel" (as she had so charmingly entitled herself) to reawaken once more so that he could further stimulate his mind with her conversation for he had a feeling that he had just now encountered a kindred spirit, one who shared his intelligence, passion and regality.

Smiling fondly at her, he went to fletch some arrows so that he could be prepared to protect her with his bow, or his life, if need be.

Little did he know, the time of sacrifice may come sooner than he anticipates.

* * *

**Ooh, another cliffy! We're so mean, tee hee. ;)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, super long chappy this time! We're really on a roll, haha, :D**

**To the anonymous 'Guest' reviewer: you clearly have no taste in fine literature. You are a coward for using your anonymity as a shield. :( Also what is urple prose?**

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned LoTR, Legolas would be shirtless 100 percent of the time and Arwen would fall off a bridge. (Ooops, spoilers!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Seduction

Aragorn's POV

Until this day, Aragorn had not thought to meet a maiden whose beauty could match that of Arwen Undomiel. But the girl who lay before him now not only matched, but surpassed the elven princess in appearance.

Her artfully tousled hair shone in the afternoon sunlight like warm caramel, perfectly complementing her supple olive complexion. Her figure was slender, yet womanly; her features were fine and regular. However, it was her eyes that captivated him the most, those deep, gold-flecked pools of emotion threated to drown him in their sparkling depths.

And Aragorn found that he did not mind.

The ranger spared a glance at his companions, who were busy tending to the other two travellers the trio had discovered on the road to Rivendell. Legolas seemed entranced by his copper-haired patient, his handsome features softening in affection as he brought a gentle hand to the elven maiden's pale, porcelain cheek. Gimli, meanwhile, was equally spellbound by the third young woman sprawled gracefully in the grass. Though seemingly somewhat younger (and less well-endowed, Aragorn noticed, before supressing his lustful thoughts) than the other two, the redheaded elf was no less beautiful than her friends.

"Um..." Aragorn immediately brought his attention back to the stunning brunette beside him. He recalled her name, Minastauriel, and decided it did not do her beauty justice. "Why am I wearing this dress? And more importantly, where are we?"

"We are but a few days' journey from Rivendell, fair lady," Aragorn replied, her beauty rendering him uncharacteristically verbose.

"Rivendell? Is that, like, in Mexico or something?" Minastauriel pouted adorably in confusion, accentuating the fullness of her lips.

"No, my lady," Aragorn responded, confused. "It is in Middle-Earth."

"Middle-Earth?" Confusion gave way to shock. "Middle-EARTH!?" Even her shrieking was melodious. The handsome, yet unwashed ranger felt a pang of sympathy for this poor, lovely creature, who had obviously hit her head quite hard.

"I beg you, Minastauriel, calm yourself," he soothed. "You are clearly still in a state of shock. My companions and I will take you safely from here at once. We are on our way to Rivendell, in fact."

Minastauriel opened her perfect lips as if to protest, but was silenced as Aragorn swept her into his strong arms and carried her to his horse. To his left, he saw Legolas do the same with his ivory-skinned beauty. No doubt Gimli would take care of his charge as well.

The ranger was pleasantly surprised when the elf in his arms rested her shapely head against his shoulder. "Middle-Earth," she murmured again, sounding disbelieving. "I can't believe it."

One thing was for certain, Aragorn thought, as he helped Minastauriel onto his dappled steed. This journey had not been nearly as straightforward as he had expected.

* * *

**Who could this mysterious third girl be? :P You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Please R&R, we will love you forever! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter yet! This one was a lot of fun to write :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even the haters. We will take your jealousy as a compliment, lol!**

**Also thanks to our IRL friend Helen for doing our awesome new cover art. You rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: If we owned LoTR the events of this story would be canon. ;)**

**Chapter 6: Affection**

* * *

Isobel regained consciousness a-saddle, seated between the head of a stunning white stallion and the strong arms of the elfen gentleman who had attended to her so tenderly before.

"I am glad to see you awake, my lady Eruwaedhiel," Legolas said courteously with a caring smile. "It is good to see your stunning peridot eyes once more."

"I feared that it would have been a dream," Isobel murmured softly, greatful that the wind was conveniently blowing her hair from her eyes as she gazed back at him.

"No dream, I warrant you," he smiled.

Isobel surveyed their surroundings with curiosity that set her eyes ablaze - something that tugged at Legolas' heart strings in a way he had never experienced until now. She was astonished to see the rolling hills and lucious, foreign trees that made her think of the New Zealand countryside, though she had never even left her country of birth before.

"So...where are we actually going?" Isobel asked.

"To Rivendell, Imladris, the seat of Elrond, fair maiden. Lord Elrond has called for us and we obey his summons."

"Oh, I see" she replied, though she didn't really see at all. Instead of asking for clarification, she instead nestled herself comfortably against him and they journeyed on in comfortable, intimate silence.

On Gimli's horse was a young woman called Elinor, who did not know the other girls. She had luscious straight flame-red hair that shimmered like a crimson tide of blood on a battle field and deep blue eyes, like the deepest darkest depths of the ocean blue. But in these depths, the dwarf Gimli sensed a secret and believed he could be the one to bring it to the light.

"So," Gimli said suddenly, gruffly, deciding it was time they got to know one another, "have you heard what they say about dwarves with big beards?"

"...I beg your pardon?" the stunning temptress asked, instantly cold. Gimli panicked - he didn't want her to shut off further. "Well, ah, actually, what I meant to say was-"

"Silence, dwarf." The redhead's crystalline orbs flashed in warning. "I have experienced suffering to a degree of which you could not even begin to imagine. The last thing I need right now is useless trivia from a vertically-challenged drunkard."

Abashed, Gimli spurred his grey mare onwards.

A few hours later, as the afternoon light faded and the cool, evening air began to stir amongst the trees, the travellers decided it was time to make camp. Madeleine, still drifting in and out of consciousness, sighed softly as she felt herself being lifted from the saddle and set gently (almost lovingly?) upon a soft patch of grassy earth. Legolas, meanwhile, was going to similar lengths to ensure Isobel's comfort. Gimli likewise made a valiant effort to aid Elinor, but was shunned by the cold beauty despite his obvious eagerness.

Both Madeleine and Isobel watched as the unknown girl made to sit over at the far edge of their small camp, her flame-colored hair shining like a beacon in the growing darkness.

"Do you, like, know her or something?" Isobel asked her best friend.

"No way. How do you think she ended up here?"

"Beats me," Isobel began, "but something's not quite right about her. Know what I mean?" Madeleine nodded astutely.

"I know, right? We'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Anyway, the most important thing right know is figuring out where we are. Otherwise we'll never be able to find a way back to our world." Isobel glanced over to her right, where Legolas was seated gracefully by the fire. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes meet hers for a moment?

"Oh, I already figured that out," Madeleine smiled knowingly. Her smile made her eyes glitter even more than usual, as though imbued with the light of thousands of stars. "Aragorn told me when I woke up." Isobel could only assume that this 'Aragorn' her friend spoke of was the grubby-but-nonetheless-very-attractive brunet who was currently deep in conversation with her elven saviour.

"What did he tell you? Like, where are we?" Isobel pouted at her friend's playful secrecy.

"Middle-Earth," Madeleine relented. Isobel gasped prettily. "Middle-Earth? You mean... like in the LoTR movies?"

"Exactly!" Madeleine giggled. "This is so exciting! We're, like, elves and stuff now! And just look at what we're wearing!"

Isobel looked down at her friend's gown, spread prettily about her in gentle folds. Madeleine was dressed in light turquoise velvet dress with floor length sleeves with a pattern of swirls stitched on in pale peridot. Around her slender waist was tied a cloth-of-silver belt that draped prettily on her knees. Isobel's own dress had an under skirt of pink, and on top of that, a silken, purple robe with flowers embroidered in shiny thread. She wore a golden corset around her own petite ribcage.

"Wow. How did that happen?" Before Isobel could wonder too much about her sudden costume change, she glimpsed Legolas leaping to his feet from the corner of her amber eye. She whipped her head round to face him, red-gold hair flowing in the sudden breeze. She could somehow sense his disquiet, as if they shared a psychic connection. "Legolas? What is it?"

Legolas stared off into the gloom, and Isobel could only watch with growing fear as his expression turned to one of manly concern. Their gaze met, and a jolt of electricity ran down Isobel's spine. She knew from the fleeting look of desire darkening Legolas' gaze that he felt it too.

Their attention was brought back to the present by the sound of heavy footsteps and monstrous growls growing ever closer. Madeleine placed a slim hand on Isobel's arm. "Ohmygod, what's that noise?"

Isobel did not know, but whatever it was, she knew it could not be good. One word from Legolas confirmed her suspicions.

"Orcs."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it encourages us to write new chapters! xx**


End file.
